


Ruler of the Relationship

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Edelgard prepares to battle her old classmates at Gronder after the skip, luckily she has her old professor at her side. As it turns out, however, he's kind of a dick, especially in regards to their relationship with one another.





	1. Pleasure Before Gronder

“Gronder...so it's come to this.”

Edelgard stood in her tent, staring down at the map of Fodlan while giving herself a good look at the next potential battle in her conquest to overtake the continent. The Alliance army, as well as what remained of the Kingdom of Fhogard, were on their way to stop her, and it only seemed inevitable that they all meet on the same battleground once more, this time one all too familiar to the three houses. What was once merely a location for an annual battle among students in Garreg Mach's Officers Academy would be their next big fight in choosing who truly rules the whole of Fodlan.

As she thought over the potential strategies of the upcoming fight, Edelgard smiled smugly. While the Alliance had a larger chance of taking her down thanks to allying with the church, the Kingdom would likely falter with the state of mind Dimitri has spiraled into. And if she were to let them lay harm to one another first, she could pick up the scraps and declare herself the victor. This fight would be a simple win, especially now that she had-

“Edelgard? Is everything ready?”

The Adrestian Emperor turned around to see that her one-time professor, the now emerald haired mercenary named Byleth, had entered the tent. She was caught off guard due the the full focus on the map and the battle ahead, she hadn't stopped to consider someone could sneak up on her. Luckily for the professor, she didn't just grab her weapon and cut him by accident, lest she lose her biggest advantage in the war.

“Professor!” Edelgard growled. “You should know better than to sneak up on someone like that!”

“And you should know better not to forget what I've taught you.” Byleth said with a smirk on his lips. “Always be on guard, for you never know when a strike is to happen. Especially given your status as emperor and the church's enemy number one.”

“Five years pass by and you think all of your advice can apply to me?” Edelgard asked with a grin. “I have survived after all that time, professor. Sometimes your advice isn't the only thing I can survive off of.” She removed her cape, resting it down on a chair while giving the mercenary a good glimpse at the rest of her battle gown.

“Maybe so, but it can't be said that you aren't fully at your strongest, either.” Byleth said, studying the regal outfit she bared while especially keeping his eyes on her footwear. Even her boots had a rather sexy appeal to her aesthetic. “No matter how hard and how fast you build up that army, there's always a chance that the enemy will have something to take you down several pegs.”

“Hardly!” Edelgard scoffed, sitting on the table they planned to use to speak war strategies. “Professor, we have you on our side once again, and in the last five years the Empire has shown no signs of stopping!”

“One simple pawn isn't going to change the outcome.”

“Then you think too lowly of yourself, professor. You are much more than a pawn in these fights.”

“I'd have to disagree.” Byleth said, his eyes looking the Emperor up and down. “Who's to say this war would be any different if I were fighting for either Claude's Alliance or Dimitri's Kingdom? There's no real way of knowing for sure.” He took a few steps towards Edelgard, getting as close to her face as he possibly could. “I think the problem is you're looking at this from the wrong means of strategy. Even in a game of chess, I'd be nothing more than a wild card.”

“A wild card?” Edelgard asked, cocking her head to the side. “But there are no cards!”

“That's my point.” Byleth said, grinning at the Emperor. He pushed his hands against Edelgard's chest, shoving her back onto the table. The mercenary managed to kneel before her, pausing only for a moment to admire her footwear up close. It was gorgeous in its design, fitting only for someone of her stature. But that wasn't what he was after, as right now he only wished to illustrate a point with his former student. For as big as her dress was, Byleth was only thankful that he didn't have to go through layers underneath just for the sake of digging to her crotch for the sake of playing with her. Edelgard gasped as he wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table just for the sake of a little snack. “My my, Edelgard, you go commando underneath? I admit I'm a little surprised.”

“Professor, stop talking like that!” Edelgard commanded. “You're being such a Sylvain right now!” Byleth ignored her order, bringing his tongue up against her folds to get a taste of the fluids that have already started to trickle their way down her tunnel. The emperor gasped at the way his tongue rolled up against her folds, pushing their way towards her clit and managing to brush against the nub before leaving her genitals in one swift motion. She was impressed that the former professor could manage that in one go, as anyone she had considered a possible suitor could barely consider the idea of eating her muff. Even Hubert.

Byleth would continue to use his tongue for the sake of Edelgard, who gripped onto the table the more he lapped at her snatch, gathering up fluids for his own tastes. As pleasing as it was, the Adrestian Emperor realized that time was of the essence, and she would need to be more proper in behavior before they held their final meeting before the battle at Gronder. “P-Professor...” Edelgard hissed. “Get out from under there, someone else may come in here!”

“If they do I'm already attentive to it.” Byleth admitted. “I also have a plan in mind should someone find us here, don't you worry.”

“That doesn't-UNGH...” The professor started to sip at the entry way for Edelgard's tunnel, using his tongue to split the folds open while his mouth suceds up the juices like a vacuum. The emperor stared up at her tent, eyes wide as her irises shrunk down. Her grip on the table tightened up, legs quivering from the intense vibrations brought upon her by the mercenary. She held onto her breath for a moment, trying to hold back any loud moans of pleasure that he may have brought about to her body. Though she wouldn't admit it, the last five years had been long and tiresome, and she hadn't given herself any sort of ample attention to her needs, at least not in this manner, and it was nice of Byleth to do so for her.

She soon rested her boots atop Byleth's shoulders, her heels digging into them while the mercenary kept his focus to her muff. He seemed heavily focused on pleasing the emperor, though that may just be to teach a lesson she didn't feel required to learn from. The hushed grunts of frustration coming from her clenched teeth did arouse the former professor, his cock bulging against his pants as he heard such appreciation from the Adrestian royalty.

“O-Okay, you've made your point...” Edelgard says with a high pitched moan. “You can stop now, professor.”

Pulling away from her folds, Byleth licked the string of vaginal fluids from his lip. “I don't think you quite understand how this works, Edelgard.” he said, giving her thigh a light pat. “Or was sexual education a subject you were sorely lacking in back at the Officers Academy?”

As Byleth stood up, Edelgard growled at him. “Why on earth would I waste my time on something so trivial when all I need to know is the art of combat?”

“Because someone has to tell you how babies are made.” The mercenary then dropped his pants, allowing Edelgard to sit up and see just what it was that he's packing. While it's average in girth, the rod was rather long, a good nine inches of meat coming from her former professor. Her eyes watered at such a huge slab of meat, wondering if she could even handle such a package. “Not only that, but by now someone would have taught you that these actions make you feel much better, and acts as such a means of stress relief.” He pushed his crown against her curtains, hearing her hiss as he rubbed up against them to use the dripping fluids as a lubricant. “And after five years of war, I can safely say you need this relief right now.”

When the fleshy tip entered her snatch, Edelgard gasped, shivering as her tunnel became stretched out by the former professor. She bit down on her lower lip, staring at the smiling emerald haired mercenary as he flipped her skirt up to gain better access to her crotch. Her hands remained on the edges of the table, uncertain what else to do with them while Byleth was making his way inside her pussy. The bell of his dong pushed against her cervix, which caused the emperor to gasp yet again. She bit down on her thumb, finally looking away from the mercenary as her cheeks started to burn up.

“Why Emperor Edelgard, I think you're enjoying this!” Byleth said with a laugh. “You certainly have that same schoolgirl crush look that I remember seeing back at Garreg Mach.”

“Sh-shut up! I mean, silence yourself!” Edelgard said, trying to ignore the mercenary while losing touch with her royal speech. It grew hard to ignore him, as Byleth would start to pound into her crotch, skin loudly slapping against skin while the emperor hoped that nobody could hear what they were up to within the tent. She had to admit to herself that it felt nice how his rod moved about inside her cavern, the juices dripping onto it to better smooth its way against the walls. She breathed through her nose while the mercenary's tip pressed against her cervix, bringing a sense of pleasure that the emperor hadn't felt since the war began. True, she was not unaware of what sex was, and had at least one account of it at the monastery, but it was definitely nothing like what her former professor was offering her in this instance.

Soon Byleth would grow more aggressive with her groin, pumping his hips harder into her while her juices started to splash about, even leaving little drops of her juices on the ground and her skirt. Edelgard whimpered while keeping her lips shut, feeling the intensity rising within her loins, unable to hold herself back for much longer. She could see the same level of intent in Byleth's eyes, a desire to release within her shining in his irises. “P-Professor...” Edelgard moaned. “I think I'm going to cummmmph...”

“As am I,” Byleth grunted, “so then let's just get to it!”

With one hard thrust, the mercenary held himself close to Edelgard's groin, squeezing his grip on her thighs as he growled through clenched teeth. The emperor's eyes widened as she felt the strings of cum splash against her cervix, leaving it all to fill up her vaginal canal. The young woman bit her finger as she whimpered exotically, her juices soon blasting out of her snatch as she came just seconds after him. The fluids splashed against Byleth's crotch, which soon trickled down to the ground, as well as the pants at his ankles. It left a small pool of wet mud where he stood, although he was happy to have experienced such a woman of high energy that could squirt out so well.

When Byleth pulled his rod out, Edelgard pushed out his milky fluids, with him watching as it fell to the floor. “Th-Thank you, professor.” she said with a sigh, collapsing back to the table once more. “I suppose I do feel a bit less stressed as far as the upcoming battle at Gronder is concerned.”

Byleth laughed. “I have to admit, Edelgard, while that may be the case I don't think you're fully relieved just yet.”

“Wh-What are you talking abo-GAAAH!” Edelgard cried out as Byleth flipped her over on top of the map of Fodlan, her boots now resting in the mud while she leaned atop the table. The mercenary flipped her skirt up yet again, just so he could at least see her backside from this angle. “P-Professor, you still aren't done with me?!” she asked in disbelief.

“Of course not.” Byleth said, using his crown to poke at her asshole. “Tell me Emperor Edelgard, have you ever tried to have anything shoved up your rectum?”

“Why would I-Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaah...” Her jaw dropped when Byleth pushed his erection inside her anus, stretching out the rear cavern while he burrowed as deep as he could. Her eyes grew wide while she laid on her chest, leaning so far on the table that she attempted to bite down on the edge while she adjusted to how the mercenary pushed himself inside her ass. “Oh, goddess! That feels so much better than I thought it would!” Edelgard hissed, her eyes rolling back from the oddly arousing feeling occurring within her ass.

As he started to bump against her shapely ass, Byleth grabbed hold of the emperor's arms, pulling back on them while Edelgard kept herself laying on the strategy table. She took deep breaths while the mercenary pounded against her backside, staring down at her cheeks as they rippled with every thrust. Staring on at the far end of her tent, Edelgard sucked on her lower lip, feeling the intensity once more in her pussy as Byleth continued to pleasure her ass, leaving her with thousands of lewd thoughts over the things she could do to him as a means of payback. She did carve a few special toys over the years, after all...

Much like before, Byleth pounded against her ass harder, grunting loudly while he squeezed her cheeks tightly. His cock throbbed against her rectal cavity, pulsing as they beg for release. Edelgard's snatch was dripping once more, with plenty of the mercenary's fluids still seeping out slowly. She started to breathe heavily over the intense ramming by her former professor, unable to hold herself back this second time. She wanted to feel that same instance of gratification, the mercenary looking to make her cum after he blasted a second load into her backside.

“Please, professor, cum inside me.” Edelgard begged, turning her head back to stare at the emerald haired male. “Put more of that cum in my asshole, and fill it up!”

“I might as well...” Byleth said. “The meeting will begin in a matter of minutes, no?”

Edelgard gasped. “The meeting!” Before anything else could be said or done, Byleth growled through clenched teeth, with the mercenary filling her asshole with his seed. The sudden burst of jizz inside her rectum caused Edelgard to squirt once more, the vaginal fluids making a mess while turning the ground into a muddy puddle. Her face turned red as she cried out, realizing that there wasn't enough time for her to properly clean up before she started the strategy meeting among her troops. Byleth didn't seem to concern himself with that, instead having a sens of satisfaction now that he had conquered both her holes.

After her former professor pulled out of her ass, Edelgard reacted quickly, grabbing her cape from the table and putting it back on her person. She pushed down on her skirt, cheeks burning hot while she did her best to squeeze her holes shut. “Thank you, professor.” she said after a casual throat clearing. “I did appreciate that. Only now, my holes are bound to be...leaking...throughout the meeting.”

Byleth laughed as he pulled his pants up. “At least your dress is long enough that nobody will notice.”

“I suppose...” She then took one step to the side, her boots stepping into the man-made puddle beneath her. “Er...so long as nobody questions...that.”

“I doubt they'll notice.” he assured her.

Minutes later, the majority of Edelgard's commanders, including her former allies from the Black Eagle house during her stay at Garreg Mach. She was delighted to see so many old faces were willing to help her out in the last five years, returning to her side when they agreed to meet up once more. And while she was pleased with the evolution of herself over that long time period, she still couldn't help but be aware that as they sat in anticipation of her speech and plan to rally up support, her holes were dripping out Byleth's gooey substance, with the cream adding to the puddle of mud that her boots' heels currently occupy. She even shot a leering glance in the mercenary's direction, looking overly smug over what he had done for her just moments ago.

“I'd like to thank you all for being...here with me this evening.” she said, pausing for breath. She hadn't realized just how much energy all that sexual release had been spent with Byleth, as she did feel unusually exhausted from the experience. But even so, she trudged on, acting as a leader to her troops before such a decisive battle. “As you know, this fight has been something in the making over the last...five years, as the three houses of Garreg Mach will now be doing battle among...one another...”

As she paused again, some of the former students that knew Edelgard best could see the flushed cheeks, wondering if she were actually feeling fine enough to handle the battle at Gronder the following day. In truth, she was too fixated on keeping Byleth's cum in her holes, lest someone get suspicious of just what she had been up to prior to their arrival.

Edelgard could only stare at the mercenary with leering eyes, while he stared back with a smile that told her he knew it, and didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Edelgard laughed to herself, thinking about the short reminiscing she, Claude, and Dimitri had on the battlefield just a day ago when they finally met once more at Gronder, the former location of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Perhaps ‘reminiscing’ may not be the best word to describe it, but it was still pleasant to see them once more. It was just a shame that they had all that war stuff going along as well, she was certain if they had just stuck with her and not separated after the church's fall that they could still be getting along well to this day.

But no matter. Edelgard walked carefully along the open grass next to the dorms where her best troops were residing, as they had once been considered their homes away from home five years ago. After the Adrestian Empire became victorious in that large scale fight, shooing off the remnants of the Leicester Alliance and whatever her brother could muster up to represent the Kingdom of Fharghus, she and her troops needed a break from their continues takeover of Fodlan. Soon the continent would be united as one again, with her standing over her ideal of what they as a union should be. And the emperor couldn't be any happier with that.

Still, she had to thank a particular someone for their help, even if the evening before the battle, that same person made a mess of her body and nearly embarrassed her in front of her troops and old colleagues. She did care for Byleth, her old professor, but she had no idea that give years later she would end up seeing him as such a jerk. Then again, she supposed she had never truly been up front about herself before then, so she couldn't fully blame a mercenary that must have been putting on a mask to remain a professional professor during their year at Garreg Mach.

"Good day, Bernie." Edelgard said, passing by a certain door.

"Good morning, emperor!" shouted the purple haired girl on the other end.

It was amusing, in a way. For all the years that she and the others have spent apart, things didn't seem to change all that much from how they were. Bernadetta was still a shut in, Ferdinand was still competitive, Petra STILL doesn't have a full grasp on English phrases, and Hubert...

Well just look at him, he wasn't getting any more handsome after all that time.

"Good morning, Hubert." Edelgard said, nodding her head to her old friend as she passes him by. "I hope that you slept well after the battle."

"As soundly as one could." Hubert said, bowing to the emperor. "Although it was a fascinating experience, having slept for the first time since I had known you."

"Right, right..." Edelgard said. "Perhaps now you can sleep more often. Perhaps it will fix your...malnourished looking face."

"This...is how I've always looked." Hubert assured her.

For what felt like minutes, Edelgard stood silently in discomfort, uncertain how she should move away from such an awkward moment. "Ah! Hubert, is Byleth in his quarters, by chance? I wish to speak to him about the battle as well."

"He is..." Hubert replied, his eyes shifting at the door to their professor's residence. "Although you may wish to give him a little amount of time to let him prepare for the day. It is...morning."

"Morning?!" Edelgard cackled. "Hubert, morning is no reason for one to be out of the presence of royalty such as myself! Now, let me see him!"

"But this is..." Hubert watched on as his emperor passed him by, sauntering to Byleth's quarters like the royalty she was. She reached for the door handle, pulling it open to step inside...

"Oh fucking-" With a look of disgust, Edelgard covered her eyes, seeing just what it was that her servant was referring to.

For the brief moment she stood in the doorway, the Adrestian emperor caught a glimpse of what her former professor was up to, likely a continuation of the previous evening and his "celebration". She knew that there would be soldiers in her army that would get far too excited over what must have been a tide-turning battle in this long war over the unification of Fodlan, but she at least expected her professor, the one that used to teach her combat, the one that literally ate her out just a day before the fight, would have been doing such things with her. But then to find THESE hussies at his feet...was not a good sight for her to find.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just some random soldier or even a small remnant of the church of Seiros that Byleth decided to pair up with. It was two students that she had familiarity over; Dorothea, a songstress that was an incredible flirt with every knight of Seiros back in the day, and Ingrid, someone who the emperor supposed had finally moved on from her dead husband after all this time. Both were barely wearing their clothes, pussies and breasts exposed while she spotted some dampness coming from their folds. And their mouths were all over his cock, his lower body bare of any clothing as they licked away at his thick rod as though it were their only food supply. He seemed to be secreting some clear liquid precum for them, his member remaining as stiff as the handle of her axe. 

And for the few seconds Edelgard stood there in stunned silence, Byleth and the girls didn't seem to hear her enter at all, their attention on either pleading Byleth or being pleased. This was not the behavior she expected of those she had spent time around five years ago, ignoring royalty just as it walked in on them. Upon clearing her throat and wearing a menacing expression, however, it finally caught the attention of her apparent future love, which caused his legs to kick up, drawing Ingrid's and Dorothea's attentions towards the doorway where Edelgard stood. “Enjoying breakfast?” she asked coldly.

With the uttering of such words, Edelgard finally obtained the attention of Dorothea and Ingrid, the Blue Lion recruit gasped audibly, a string of saliva breaking from Byleth's dick and landing on her chin. “Emperor Edelgard!” shouted Ingrid, standing up to give the former Black Eagle leader a bow. “G-Good morning to you!”

“Uh, yeah, morning, Edelgard.” Byleth said, his head slowly tilting to the side. “Is there something we can help you with?”

“Is there EVER.” Edelgard said, leering especially at her former professor. “I was hoping to spend a little personal time with Byleth this morning, but I find you two...still celebrating, I imagine.”

“Still?” Dorothea said with a laugh, wiping away a still wet cum stain from her lip. “Oh come now, Edie, we spent a little bit of time sleeping.”

The Adrestian Emperor did not take her eyes off the group, still visibly upset over what she found them doing. “We have been over this many times before, have we not, Dorothea?” Edelgard asked, stepping towards the songstress as her boots stomped over the carpeted section of the professor's quarters. “The professor has been my closest ally since before he even came to the monastery, pledging allegiance to myself, so I do believe that he is mine to have a proper celebration with, and mine alone!”

The royal speech was enough to cause Byleth to laugh. “Is that really what you believe?” he said with a laugh. “That I am just merely someone else's property, with no free will of my own? Surely you see how ridiculous that sounds, am I not wrong, my ladies?”

“Absolutely not.” Ingrid said, shaking her head. “We've all had some form of cherished feelings over you, professor Byleth, and I feel with the shift in the war we should be able to relieve all that stress as we please.”

“Agreed.” Dorothea said, looking at Edelgard as she wrapped her fingers around Byleth's shaft. “Come on, Edie, we're all old friends here, I don't think there's any issue with just sharing Byleth like this-”

“OUT.” Barked the emperor, pointing to the door. “Both of you. OUT!” With such a commanding tone thrown their way, Indgrid and Dorothea grabbed their clothes, rushing out of the quarters without bothering to get dressed, and slamming the door behind them. Hubert could be seen shaking his head in shame from outside, observing the squabble at the foot of the stairs as the girls left the emperor and mercenary to continue their “discussion”.

As Edelgard sighed, she could hear Byleth laughing, the mercenary managing to fit his pants back on before she could even face him once more. “And you...” she leered. “What is it you find so hilarious, professor?”

“I just find it so amusing, seeing you like this, that's all.” Byleth confessed. “I don't see any reason for you to be so upset, all you did was find me having some early morning celebration with Dorothea and Ingrid.”

“And that is where the problem is, Byleth!” Edelgard hissed, approaching her old professor. “Just the other day, you had the nerve to stick your cock in me and mount me, leaving me with dripping holes of YOUR cum while I had to rally the troops for Gronder! And now here I find you with those two women, Dorothea especially having a loose reputation, and you act as though there's nothing wrong with that!”

Byleth grinned. “Ah, now I see. You misconstrued what I did and thought it meant I loved you. That was just stress relief, and nothing more.”

“And nothing more?” Edelgard repeated, her eyelid twitching with rage. “Is that all you see me, your top student, the Adrestian EMPEROR, as, dear Byleth? Just another mobile device that you think you can just claim to yourself?”

“I suppose that does sound rather harsh.” Byleth said, rubbing his chin. “But...yes. And you have to admit, you seemed much better after-YEOW!”

Slamming her boot down into Byleth's foot was satisfactory to the Adrestian Emperor, but she was not yet done with her former teacher. Having wanted this time since last night, Edelgard intended to get it, though she may end up being just a bit more aggressive towards the mercenary now that his true colors were being shown. She shoved him onto his bed, pulling down the pants he had just put back on after his “celebration” with the other two girls. After getting a good look at his cock, the emperor smirked, seeing just how erect he was even after her interference. Licking her lips, she knelt before Byleth, grabbing his dick, and explicitly stating to him, “This is mine, and no one else shall have it!”

Holding the rod to her mouth, Edelgard swallowed it down with ease, humming as she pushed it towards the back of her throat. She coughed a few times, but had little trouble until the halfway point. Her saliva sputtered out, her eyes growing wide from the poking his tip did to the inside of her throat, but still she trudged on, trying to show him that she was just as good at this as any other hussy. Her hands rested at her side, all for the sake of showing off her oral skill to her former superior, though she had to wonder if he had even aged in the last five years, as he certainly didn't appear any differently from the last time she saw him.

As he laid back, watching the emperor take charge of his dong, Byleth laughed. He had never thought his one-time pupil to be so adamant when it came to sexual activity, yet compared to what Ingrid and Dorothea had to show for their effort, the leader of the Adrestian Empire was showing herself to be little more than an amateur when it came to her sexual skills. Sure, she may have learned a little education from the officer's academy, but she clearly lacked experience when it came to performing these abilities.

In spite of his thoughts on her technique, Byleth groaned as her tongue pushed along his member, rubbing against the veins that pumped blood in order to keep him so stiff. They started pounding at a faster speed, matching with his heart rate, while the crown throbbed against her uvula. He was getting close to climax, although he'd put most of the credit for that towards the two ladies that knew just what they were doing. “Edelgard...” he groaned. “I'm getting close...”

The emperor popped his rod from her mouth, staring slyly at him as the morning sunlight shined against the trail of saliva that connected to her lip. Edelgard used her gloved hand to wrap around his member, taking a moment of joy to watch his eyes shut as she rubbed her thumb against his tip. The former professor sighed, looking at the ceiling while he got a feel for the gloves Edelgard wore, the material nice and firm along his skin. The continued rubbing of her palm stimulated him greatly, though he couldn't ignore how she played with his urethra. The way she teased the little opening on his bell was pushing him over the edge, unable to hold back as he gripped his sheets in anticipation of the explosion.

As he shut his eyes again, Byleth groaned, clenching his teeth together as Edelgard brought her hand against his crown, cupping over the blast of cum by mere accident. She gasped as the seed landed over her gloves, covering the palm in the milky substance while he seethed with ecstasy. She was mostly annoyed that he didn't warn her that he finally came, but also that it ruined a piece of her armor.

"Urgh, most disgusting…" Edelgard moaned, staring at the cum on her glove. As she brushed it onto the mercenary's sheets, she continued, "I swear, if you ruined this like you did my boots…"

Byleth laughed, unable to speak as he was experiencing a high from his release. She could hear his heavy breathing, but did not see the tongue as it stuck out from his mouth. His eyelids half shut, he was feeling fantastic after feeling such a stern hand job from a member of royalty such as the emperor, but that still wasn't going to be enough to keep him down.

When he finally had the energy to sit up, Byleth laughed, seeing Edelgard's still stern gaze on him, even after she rubbed his cream off her glove. "What do you mean your boots?" Byleth asked. "I don't remember doing anything to them."

"You did." Edelgard responded. "Maybe not directly, but it was your seed that escaped my folds, and I stood in a puddle of that."

The mercenary brushed his hair back. "And whose fault was it for standing up? You could have just sat while to rallied everyone up."

"It would have only stained my skirt." Edelgard growled. 

"Then why didn't you delay the meeting and clean yourself up?" As Byleth awaited an answer, he could see his former student's gaze looking away as her cheeks turned red. He laughed even louder at this, even grabbing his stomach due to how hard he was doing so. "That didn't actually come to mind?!" Byleth shouted, amused by the flustered expression of the emperor. "And you call yourself a war tactician, my goodness, Edelgard!"

Grabbing Byleth by his hair, Edelgard roared as she lifted him to his feet, hearing the constant "ow" from under his breath. While she still held a clump of his hair, the emperor snarled at him, "If you know what's best for you, professor, you will reciprocate the favor for me and service me."

As she let go, Edelgard sat atop Byleth's bed, flipping her skirt to better sit before spreading her legs apart. After fixing up his emerald hair, the mercenary grinned as he got a good glimpse of her nether region. "My, you're still without parties, I see."

"I was hoping to be fresh for you," Edelgard replied, "But I didn't expect to find you with two other women."

Byleth raised her legs up for proper access, letting her boots rest against his shoulders. He brushed his cheek against the leather of her footwear, humming in delight as he felt such smooth materials at play. His dick rubbed against her folds, pushing against her genitals while Edelgard sighed. The emperor licked her lips as she stared at the ceiling with her hardened look, annoyed with the former professor, yet needing him to properly please her. But there were a few things that did bother her…

"Honestly, professor," she said, lifting her head off the bed to watch him massage his erection against her vaginal lips, "if you're going to be in a relationship with me, we need to work on a few matters. Such as the hair over your crotch, it's far too bushy for my liking. It's amusing that the curtains match the drapes, of course." She chuckled to herself over that, ignoring the dulled expression on Byleth's face. "And perhaps if you were to avoid any other hussies that may get in my way, I could show you what a real woman is capable of."

"Uh huh…" Byleth said, trying to tune her out. The sudden list of demands was actually killing his boner, causing him to deflate when the whole point was to stiffen him up. He would stick himself in her ass for that, but he was slowly softening the more she went on.

"And another thing," Edelgard continued, "that cape of yours seems to need a proper cleaning. When was the last time you…hey…h-hey! HEY! Byleth, where in Fodlan are you going?!"

"Anywhere that isn't here." The mercenary had backed away from the Adrestian emperor, pulling his pants up as he gave her an annoyed glance. "Or rather, somewhere that isn't with you right now. You don't have control over me, you know."

"Excuse me?" Edelgard asked in a deep, cold tone.

"I'm a mercenary right now, not your professor. Not a member of your troops. So if I don't want to deal with you, I don't have to. I know I can get my jollies off with someone less commanding as you. Later."

As the mercenary left his own quarters, he left the door wide open, causing Edelgard to slam her legs shut so nobody else saw her exposed vagina. "N-Now wait just a moment, Byleth! You get back here! Like HELL you don't take orders from me, I'm an EMPEROR! Byleth! Get back here and finish what you started!"

As she shouted from the doorway, Edelgard saw that the former professor was already halfway to the greenhouse, still facing forward while ignoring her barks of command.

"That BASTARD…" Edelgard grumbled, gripping the door with her hand. She was still left horny from the way he rubbed her slit, and craving his cock even more. With her cheeks still burning, Edelgard swore she would have her revenge on him yet, and that he would not get away with leaving her an embarrassed and aroused mess.

##

"Stupid wench…" Byleth mumbled, heading for the stables. "Thinking she can just command me and tell me how to present myself for a little playtime."

As he grabbed a horse to take outside the monastery for a little stroll, Byleth jumped at the sudden appearance of Hubert, giving him a far displeased glance. "Geez, don't do that!" Byleth hissed, clutching his chest. "With a mug like that I thought you were a monster."

"Yes, I've heard that one before." Hubert said nonchalantly. "You must realize you are screwing yourself over with your treatment of the emperor, correct?"

Byleth scoffed. "So what if I am? Someone needs to teach that brat a lesson. She's why Fodlan is in this mess in the first place. Besides, I have the Sword of the Creator, there's very little she could do to stop me."

As the mercenary tried to walk past him, Hubert grabbed his arm, giving him a sincerely stern glance. "You should realize by now that it's not wise to cross my emperor. She will take this out on you and teach you a lesson."

"Wonderful." Byleth replied, not at all taking Edelgard's servant seriously. "Whatever it is she has in mind, it can't be any worse than what she's done to Rhea." With that said, Byleth hopped onto the saddle of the horse, riding off of the stables and heading outside the monastery, likely to blow off steam.

And all Hubert could do was shake his head and walk off. "I tried to warn him…"

##

A matter of days had passed since Byleth left the monastery, needing a break from Edelgard and her ways. He didn't head to any towns, instead just staying to himself out in the woods where nobody could bother him. At the very least, he was thankful that his father taught him survival skills in his youth, otherwise he might not have survived, even with the Sword of the Creator.

When he returned to the monastery, he figured by then that the royal emperor that promised to unify Fodlan had finally cooled down, realizing how wrong she was to treat him so unfairly all because she wanted a relationship with him. Byleth held his head high over the matter, even as he returned to the monastery, passing through the marketplace as he made his way back to the stables to return his horse.

"Welcome back, Byleth!" shouted the gatekeeper, giving the mercenary a hearty salute. "Nothing to report here."

"Nothing at all?" Byleth asked, stopping the horse to briefly chat with the chipper fellow. "I've been gone for a few days, surely there's something to discuss."

The gatekeeper hummed, rubbing his chin as he dived into his thoughts. At the snap of his fingers, the former professor could see the light flicker in his mind. "Oh! As a matter of fact, Emperor Edelgard wanted me to inform you that she was hoping to see you on the third floor where Lady Rhea's bedroom resides!"

"Is that so?" Byleth asked with a toothy grin. "I guess she's finally wised up. Maybe she wants to finally see me and let me ravish her my way for a change."

"Uh…sir?"

Byleth cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was…meant to be said in silence." he responded, his eyes shifting about. "That'll be all, gatekeeper, thank you."

As he headed off to drop the horse at the stable, Byleth couldn't help but keep his grin. He was looking forward to seeing the emperor, so long as it meant he was allowed to make up the rules of their relationship.

##

When he arrived on the top floor, Byleth looked around for Edelgard, only to be met instead by her many maids, all of them smiling at the mercenary. "Hello, sir," said one of the maids, "we take it your time away from the monastery went well?"

"I'm a bit more relaxed, if that's what you mean." he replied. "And where is the emperor?"

"She's at the dining hall." replied the maid. "But we were told you would come here first so that we can give you a quick scrub. You HAVE been away for some time, after all."

"But…w-wait!" Before he could argue this, the maids politely pushed Byleth towards the bath where Rhea once bathed in, undressing him so that they could get him in the tub filled with steaming hot water. The maids would then do their best to scrub Byleth, making sure to reach every area of his body.

"Gah! Ladies, please! I'm not filthy!" Byleth shouted, struggling to break free from the maids and their scrubbing talents. "I have nothing to clean! There's nothing to…oh! I…I was wrong…" he admitted once a maid decided to rub a towel over his dong.

Just as quickly as he was put in, Byleth was brought out of the tub, given a new outfit that resembled his regular attire greatly, but was obviously much more clean in comparison. Considering he had left his room, and the monastery, without packing for his brief leave, it would make sense that someone such as Edelgard would want him at his cleanest. The maids then led him down to the second floor, en route to the same room that he and the others would use to discuss war strategies before every battle, even learn a few new things along the way. But it seemed rather clear here that the room would, instead, be utilized as a place for himself to dine with the emperor instead of discussing the future of Fodlan.

The maids allowed Byleth to walk in on his own, seeing the tables pulled away from its closed-in circular state with one left in the center, going long ways down the room. Edelgard sat at the far end, already eating what must have been a meal prepared by the best cooks of the Empire, while Byleth could see a plate full of the same meal on the end nearest the door. Taking the hint, he sat on the far end from Edelgard, who smiled warmly at the returning mercenary.

“Welcome back, Byleth.” Edelgard said to him. “I trust you're feeling much better now that you've had some time away from things?”

“I feel better, yes.” Byleth said with a laugh, cutting into his meal. “I had some time to consider the last five years, how everything has changed, and that you obviously aren't the same person I met when I first saved you and the other two all that time ago.”

“A very astute observation.” Edelgard said. Things were silent for a while longer, with both the emperor and the mercenary chewing on their meals, obviously trying to ignore the elephant in the room that was everything before his leave of the monastery. “How did your bath go? Was it decent enough for you?”

“Surprisingly so.” Byleth answered. “In fact, it was incredible how the maids were unable to keep their hands off of me.” He laughed before feeling himself another forkful of food, unaware of Edelgard's cheeks puffing out over the subtlety of that suggestion. “I do assume it was a means of cleaning up for this meal rather than a simple apology.”

Edelgard nodded her head. “Indeed, you were gone for several days, Byleth, I'd rather you be spotless when in my presence.” Another pause, this one shorter than before as the emperor inhaled through her nostrils. “Although I've also had time to reflect on things as well, and I must admit, you are owed an apology.”

“Is that so?”

“I had realized that, for the longest time, I wanted you, desired you, wishing that I had you all to myself, even when I was just your student. But I never actually HAD the right of ownership of you. We are not courting one another, so it doesn't make sense for me to act as though I have anything over you.”

“Apology accepted.” Byleth said, going right back to eating his meal. “I'm glad you have that understanding now, Edelgard. 

“That said,” she continued, “I do still entertain the idea of courting you. And I would rather we do such a thing instead of merely dancing around the situation.”

The proposal threw Byleth off his guard, never expecting someone of such a high rank to suggest such a thing. She likely had many nobles coming from Fhargus or even the Alliance that wished for her hand, her body, and her in general for the rest of their lives, and here he was, just a simple villager, a mercenary, nothing close to what she would want to have dumping his DNA into her gene pool. “Well that seems rather extravagant.” he said. “Are you sure you wouldn't upset the other nobles with such a proposal?”

“As far as I'm concerned, the nobles have been nothing more than mere puppets that have decided to bow to my every will.” Edelgard stated. “But you, professor, have been an asset to the war, the one thing turning the tide on all matters and helping to deplete the opposition. But if it bothers you so much that others would look down on you, I could be able to offer you the title of a noble, and give you some land to go with it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Byleth said, finding the land and title to be a mere bonus if it meant courting the emperor. “Then I wouldn't mind-”

“I do have a condition, however.” Edelgard interrupted. “I was expecting an apology from you as well.”

“I'm...wait, what?” Byleth asked, cocking an eyebrow at the emperor. “What do I need to apologize for?!”

“Because you've honestly been coming off as, to put it lightly, a dick.” Edelgard said, standing from her seat. As she walked around the table to meet with the mercenary, she continued, “There isn't a slight hint of remorse in your bones over humiliating me, or even for hurting my feelings by being with those two when you were obviously the one I wished to celebrate with. And your tone in returning to the monastery tells me that is still the case. So, I do feel that some sort of punishment might be in store for you. If you don't wish to outright say you're sorry for hurting my feelings and not understanding them, then that will be the path we go down.”

“Like hell I have anything to apologize for.” Byleth scoffed, even as Edelgard stood over his side, trying to ignore her while he continued with his meal. Before the next bit of food could touch his lips, the former Flame Emperor cast a spell on the mercenary, suspending his movements for the moment. She smirked menacingly, seeing the fear in his eyes as the only means of movement he had until she said otherwise.

The emperor laughed. “I had a feeling you would deny any sort of wrongdoing,” she said, “so I learned a little spell that would let me put you in your proper place. Now, let's take you to Rhea's pleasant little archbishop suite. You and I could have so much fun in there, now that she's gone.” With just the snap of her finger, Edelgard teleported herself and the professor to the bedroom that was once Lady Rhea's, which she had more or less turned into her new place of residency while they occupied Garreg Mach. Byleth, still in his state of suspended animation, looked to see that the maids he had previously been escorted with were present once more, all of them smiling warmly, as if they knew what was coming for him. With the mercenary still in the same seated position he was downstairs, the maids giggled with glee as they started to undress Byleth, who remained confused over his current predicament. It was right when they bent his now naked body over the edge of Rhea's bed that he knew just what was to come for him, his sphincter clenching up in response.

“So while I'm glad you enjoy the idea of courting me, professor, and having all that comes with it,” Edelgard said, her maids undressing her from her heavy battle attire, “you obviously still need to learn a lesson. And that lesson comes in the form of understanding just who is in charge of this relationship, and who makes up the rules that go with it.”

With his body now positioned with his rear end sticking out in the direction of the Adrestian Emperor, Byleth found himself unable to move all that much, grunting through his opened mouth as he struggled to even force a muscle to twitch. It was rather annoying, that after all that talk this was how Edelgard would repay him, despite admitting that she still desired him so. But this certainly wasn't something he was up for, there were still boundaries that they should be setting up, rules to accommodate with...

And suddenly he saw the irony of his situation.

Soon enough, the mercenary's head was able to move, breaking out of its suspended animation, rolling it around his shoulders while rocking his jaw back and forth. The rest of his body was not as fortunate, still positioned on the bed in the manner the maids were told by Edelgard to lay him out. "Edelgard," Byleth said, "tell me you aren't planning to so what I think you are…"

"Why, you tell me, professor," Edelgard said with a wicked cackle, "what do you believe I intend to do?"

Byleth was at least capable of turning his head, looking behind him to see just what it was the maids dresses their emperor in now. While her hair remained in tact, horns and all, she was in the buff, save for a corset whose scarlet tones matched her battle attire. The singular clothing only covered her torso, exposing her breasts to the air in the castle. She also wore a thigh-high version of her combat boots, made of the exact same materials and holding the same fashionable aesthetic. While her crotch was also left bare, she wore a harness to conceal her folds, simultaneously holding up a tool that she intended to use on her former professor. The tool itself reminded him of his own member, although it looked thicker in comparison to his own girth. He was better off not knowing just who it could have been that the emperor decided to mold that toy off of…

As the maids lathered the silicone device with a clear, sticky liquid, Byleth tried to break away yet again, but his muscles still couldn't move. It seemed as though his head came out of the paralysis merely for Edelgard's amusement and nothing more. Approaching Byleth, the emperor laughed as she rubbed the gel-like solution into the fake cock, ensuring it was all over her before poking it against his asshole, causing him to hiss in response.

"Give me some extra credit please, Byleth," Edelgard said, rubbing the tip of the dong against his entry point, "I'm not going in there rough, I have something that will at least make it easier to penetrate you."

"That's supposed to make me feel bett-AGH!" Byleth groaned as Edelgard bumped into his backside, the pole still doing its best to slide inside of him as she worked her strength into her hips. She finally managed to use the crown to penetrate the mercenary's asshole, causing him to seethe as his anus became stretched out by her tool. Edelgard smiled hearing him react as the inches went deeper inside his rectal cavity, going deeper while stretching his ass out to better accommodate the shaft in the near future. This wouldn't be the only time she intended to use it on him, after all.

"How does that feel, professor?" Edelgard asked, leaning into Byleth's ear. "Isn't it nice to have something stuffed inside you where you weren't asking for it? I'm sure you'll get used to it after a while, just like I did the other night."

"This isn't fair, you-"

"Ah ah, choose your words carefully, Byleth." Edelgard said, wagging her finger. "You're in no position for name calling or demanding things. After all, there's so much I can do." She squeezed one of his ass cheeks firmly, hearing Byleth sigh in response. He bit his lower lip, unaware of how he could respond to an unusual moment such as that. Nobody has ever reached for his behind before, and he had to admit it felt really nice.

Then Edelgard slapped her palm over Byleth's ass, cupping it on impact.

"That's just a little taste, professor." Edelgard said, rubbing into the skin as it started to swell up into the shape of her hand. And I could keep going with it. After all, you seem to enjoy being such a dick, you might as well try taking it for a change."

"I ought to get my sword and-Hnnngh!" Byleth gripped the sheets, the fingers being the only other part of him moving now, as Edelgard pumped her hips into him for the first time, the mercenary feeling the full brunt of her toy for the first time. The leather harness smacked against his toned rear, with the Adrestian emperor making sure to rub against the swelling palm mark to really hear him shiver.

"You don't even have your sword with you, professor!" Edelgard pointed out, grinding her hips against Byleth's behind while the silicone staff wiggled around inside his ass. "Oh, my mistake, you have A sword, but I doubt that you'll be able to do much more damage to me than what you've already accomplished." She hummed in delight, hearing the mercenary grunt as she pulled away from his backside, the shaft pulling out of his rear along with them. With only the tip left in, Byleth had thought she would attempt to pop it out, thinking his lewd form of a punishment to be done. Instead, Edelgard's hips come at him with full force, the harness smacking against his rear as the member slid back into his anus.

Byleth's eyes grew wide, his teeth clenching together as he felt the whole of the toy schlong ride against his rectal cavity with such speed that he was almost thankful for the lubrication used on it earlier. The fake erection moved about as the Adrestian Emperor jutted her hips back and forth, giving a few inches between her hips and his ass before they collided again in a rhythmic pattern that was to Edelgard's liking. She looked on at Byleth struggle woth the feeling of anal penetration as her fake member slide against his walls, something that must have been unorthodox for the likes of his mercenary behavior.

While the former professor may not admit it aloud, he could feel his dick rising up thanks to the rectal reaming he was receiving, likely over how the toy rubbed against his prostate. As his erection hardened, Byleth started to breathe more heavily, his grip tightening on the sheets once more as Edelgard started to leave him with more aggressive thrusts against his rear. The bell end pushed against the edge of the bed, rubbing into the sheets that were once used by Lady Rhea while his slit left a dab of precum on the fabric.

Curious, Edelgard reached around to see just how her former professor was handling his situation, pleased with the results as her thumb throbbed against her thumb. The rest of her hand wrapped around his pole, humming seductively while she sought out just how stiff Byleth was by this point. "Why professor, you seem to be enjoying this more than I expected."

"That makes two of us…" Byleth grunted, her hips still swinging into his backside with the same force as before.

"I bet you're looking to cum, aren't you? Do you believe me allowing you to climax would get you out of this punishment?"

"As a matter of fact…" Byleth shivered after, a tingling from his erection running up his spinal column while the emperor casted another spell on him, much to his annoyance. "Now what did you do?!" His cock started to vibrate on his own, his legs falling out of suspended animation, but only to quiver in response to the overstimulation coming from his dong.

"Just another bit of magic," Edelgard explained, "this time causing you to feel glorious stimulation, but blocking you off from cumming. So now I get to have a little more fun with you until I say you're done."

"You bi-GAH!" Byleth jumped as Edelgard slapped her full palm down on his other cheek, leaving yet another print of her hand that swelled up.

"What did I say about watching your mouth, professor?" Edelgard said with a grin. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, you're my bitch in this scenario." She grabbed hold of Byleth's hair, pulling him back while his arms remain stretched out through suspended animation, his hands still grabbing the bed sheets, bringing them with him as the emperor forces his back against her chest. He could feel her hardened nipples poking into his skin, her hand rubbing away at his smooth chest while her hips continued to swing into his rear end.

By this point, at least the mercenary could say that he had grown comfortable with the rod as it penetrated his asshole, the lubrication doing its job to soothe his rectum. At least now the thickness of her rod had already stretched him out to better fit inside him, making her once harsh thrusts a bit more easy to take, save for when she slapped her hips into his backside while intentionally going over the swelling palm marks. She did take far too much enjoyment out of this, as was to be expected from someone as sadistic as she.

Letting go of Byleth's hair, Edelgard pulled on his arms, placing them behind his back while she started to make a slow transition into another pose, lifting one leg onto the edge of the bed. Byleth just looked at the far wall where the headboard rested, leering on as he continued to take the pounding while his cock vibrated. The head throbbed as it begged for release, the former professor finding himself on the edge of release, but due to the spell cast on him by the emperor, he could only seethe with sexual fury as he awaited the moment where the spell died down and he could finally release.

Without any warning, Byleth yelped as he was flipped around, his back landing on the bed even as Edelgard kept her toy rod inside his asshole. The mercenary's eyes widened at the twist within his rectum, the walls rubbing against the fake dong as he was forced to turn around in such a fashion. He could at least see his own erection from this position, getting a good glimpse of just how hard the veins throbbed as his cock continued to feel magical stimulation but no capable way of release. He could finally see the wicked grin on Edelgard's face, seeing just how different she looked with barely anything on while sporting her current hairstyle. She was loving every second of this, having full control over her former professor in an attempt to get him to understand who was truly in charge between the two of them.

“Are you getting the picture yet, Byleth?” she asked, grabbing his legs to rest on her shoulders. “I'm the emperor, I outrank you, and when it comes to this relationship, I'm the one who will decide the rules!” Byleth said nothing, only giving her a look of murder that he hoped to live up to when his whole body was finally able to move.

All he could do until that moment was stare at Edelgard and watch her pound away at his anus, his hands balling into fists while she did so. His erection felt intense as the vibrations continued to keep him hard, his eye twitching as he was so close to release he could taste it, but due to the spell couldn't fully embrace it. He would curse the witch out, if it didn't lead to more of his body getting slapped by her hand.

“Are you still comfy, professor?” Edelgard asked, leaning over Byleth. “Do you think you'd feel better if you could move?”

“Piss off...” Byleth said under his breath. The emperor still heard him, reaching for his nipples to give them a hard tweak. The mercenary squealed in a pitch even he wasn't aware he could reach, his irises shrinking as Edelgard pinched his nipples and rubbed them hard between her fingers. She smiled at the face he was making, her pussy growing wet from the sadistic treatment she was giving her old professor.

Edelgard soon shifted onto the bed, her knees resting on the edge while she still held onto Byleth's legs. She attempted to lean over his body, pushing his legs over his head while forcing his body to curl up. Byleth could see what she was trying to do, but had no idea if it were even possible given her size and stature compared to himself. As it turned out, she could manage it.

While she wasn't standing directly over him, Edelgard managed to jackhammer her dong into Byleth's ass, the mercenary grunting as his saliva dripped from his mouth to his lower lip. His eyes rolled back from the intense reaming his prostate was receiving while the emperor squatted over him, pounding away at his backside while her vaginal fluids dripped from the harness onto his skin. He seethed when the juices hit against the palm prints on his cheeks, causing him to groan in response. Edelgard laughed, watching his face while he took on the pounding of a lifetime, something he hoped to never experience again after this instance with the Adrestian ruler.

“It's so interesting, seeing things from this angle with you, professor.” Edelgard laughed. “But I suppose you've had enough punishment for the day, haven't you? Let me at least give you a little something for your troubles.”

Removing the harness from herself, Edelgard left the fake cock inside Byleth's asshole, sitting on top of his dong after canceling out the spell. She was eager to have a climax as well, and yet despite all that she had put him through wanted to finish with his dick in her snatch. In her mind she still won out, as the mercenary still had a stick up his ass while she did so. Even better, it didn't take all that long to get him going after all of that; a few hard drops of her ass onto his lap, and Byleth exploded, his jizz spilling into her tunnel and giving it a quick fill.

The emperor wasn't quite finished, needing her own release. Grinding hard against his splooging stick, Edelgard bucked harder and harder until she squirted onto the mercenary's body, drenching his lower torso with her juices as they dribbled from her snatch. Her eyes rolled back as the sense of relief washed over her, tongue sticking out as she took a moment of bliss that she had wanted from Byleth mere days ago. Not only was she happy to have her revenge, but she was happy to use him for her needs, and for her snatch to be filled with his jizz on her terms.

When Edelgard finally removed herself from Byleth, his seed dripped from her snatch as it had the day before Gronder, but at least now she wasn't in the presence of people she respected, save for the maids. After removing herself from the bed, Edelgard patted Byleth's cheek, asking him, “Did it feel good, professor?”

“Yeah...” Byleth replied, albeit annoyed. “Yeah, it was fine.”

“Just fine?” Edelgard laughed. “Well I hope now you've learned your lesson on not to cross me. But after all of that, I think I'm ready to have my own bath. The maids will help you get dressed, once your legs are able to move on their own, of course.”

“You STILL have the suspended animation spell in play?!” Byleth shouted.

“I think it's safe to say that it's for your own good.” Edelgard remarked, blowing him a kiss as she headed for the bedroom door. “I'll see you soon, Byleth!”

As the mercenary was still unable to move his arms or legs on his own, only the fingers and toes attached to them, Byleth could only stare at the draping over the bed while the maids prepared his clothes for changing. He hoped Edelgard enjoyed her bath, however, because at some point in the next few days, he was going to get his revenge.

And he would show the emperor just what true, sexual, perverse revenge looked like.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yup, that is one dead dragon.”

“...Thank you for that insight, Claude.”

As Edelgard hung her head from the posthumous humor of her former adversary, she dropped her weapon to signal the end of the battle, as well as the five year war she had waged on Fodlan to bring the peace that she had been hoping for. And it was a messy one, at that.

Her siege on Fhargus did not last long, as the people of the kingdom were welcoming to the Empire, in a surprising manner. The capitol was claimed with ease, and Dimitri was taken from his throne, albeit a rather painful death. She had hoped to keep her step brother alive and help his madness, but it was not meant to be after he fell by Byleth and his blade when she was in the path of danger.

Their next step after that was to invade the Leicester Alliance, but as if he had seen it coming for himself, Claude had sent out a message days before any attacks occurred. It was of course a letter asking Edelgard for help, as he anticipated Lady Rhea taking control of the alliance and all it entailed. Given this was her archnemesis, Edelgard took to saving them rather than invading, and thus met with the archbishop for one final confrontation.

She just hadn't anticipated this being not only the Lady Seiros that once slayed Nemesis, but also a shapeshifting dragon. While that made the battle all the more fierce and dangerous, the emperor of Adrestia would not falter.

Several soldiers would fall to the might of the dragon form of Seiros, but those she held close to her for five years since the academy's fall would at least survive. She wasn't going to let those friendships fade away so easily, especially in regards to a woman who was so hellbent on destroying everything simply because the vessel she chose to save her mother inside, Byleth, decided to turn on her so easily.

As if taking Fodlan for herself was going to sway him more easily.

“Well, at least it's all done and over with, right?” Claude asked, stretching his arms out as he stood up from the corpse that is Rhea's dragon form. “Gotta say, it was a stressful five years, but it was worth having that exciting conclusion afterwards.”

“It amazes me,” Edelgard stated, “after all these years you can still treat such a glorious moment in Fodlan's history as just another day.”

Claude shrugged. “Considering everything over the last five years? Hard to act like this wasn't going to be the inevitable conclusion.”

“Claude, I'm...exhausted. Don't try to play this off as if you could see this result coming from a mile away!”

“Ha, try, right, I'll keep that in mind.” Claude said with a playful wink to the emperor. “I guess all that's left to do is talk about vessel hood, right?”

“Maybe in the morning,” Edelgard said, “although it would have to be extremely early on. We have to travel back to the Empire in time for the wedding.”

“Oh, riiiight, the wedding.” Claude said with a grin. “With all the excitement surrounding Rhea's conquering I forgot all about that. So, who proposed?”

“What? Byleth did, obviously!” Edelgard blushed.

“I dunno, I don't think it's in Teach's merit to be the one to ask for something like that.” Claude said, that playful smile still on his lips as he took a few steps past the emperor. “I've seen that look in his eyes, always so dark and brooding, like he's got some reason to be pissed off.”

“Claude, his father passed away.”

“Five years ago! And don't act like he didn't have that furrow brow even before that happened. And I did hear stories that he was a womanizer during his time in your camp.”

The comment made Edelgard upset for two seconds, recalling when the mercenary bent her over to plow her backside before an important war pep, but also when she found him with two of the harlots in her squad. Thankfully, what came after that made her smile. “That won't be a problem anymore,” Edelgard assured the former Golden Deer leader, “I've made sure that Byleth stays in line, all to the point he wouldn't disobey an order.”

“Ah, okay,” Claude said with an understanding nod, “so you ordered him to propose.”

“CLAUDE!”

“What can I say, I've learned to read people a lot over time, especially after finding out who you were behind the scenes.”

Edelgard sighed, “That may be true, but I assure you, Byleth is a much better person now that he's with me. Especially seeing as he knows who wears the crown in this relationship.”

Claude shook his head, still smirking at the female emperor. “Just remember Edelgard, a smile can only travel so far.” he said, pointing to his own eyes as he winked. “Anyway, let's get to talking things over with the other houses in charge of the Alliance. Don't mind any glares that you'll see around the table; those are likely going to be for me instead of you.”

As Claude walked away, Edelgard was rather uncertain what that could have meant. But as she followed behind the Alliance leader, she could see in the distance Petra and Lindhardt helping her lover to his feet. Byleth was worn down, his cape torn to shreds, his emerald hair a mess, and his clothes showing off his abs via a hole made by Rhea's claws, and it made her flutter silently. It was nice that she could see him in this light, especially after he went through the 'correction' phase of their relationship.

Edelgard recalled that night well, where she pummeled Byleth's ass into submission with one of the biggest toys she could find in all of Fodlan. He certainly knew then who was the ruler in this relationship, especially as she would be the one ruling over the country and making it clear that crests mean nothing in regards to status.

##

When the meeting with Claude and the other houses of the Alliance came to a close after hours of heated bickering, she was welcomed into a guest cottage for herself and the former members of the Black Eagles, able to freshen up and have a nice evening's rest before they headed back to the Empire. The wedding was mere days away, with her proper coronation to follow soon after. The maids were terrific in serving her a nice hot bath, as she was certain they were grateful for removing Rhea from overtaking their part of the country.

After making it back to her room, Edelgard sighed as she felt the best she ever had in her life; they conquered the country, stopped Rhea from spreading more of the church's lies, intend to abolish the status quo and destroy the status crests hold over the country...and even more exciting, she would be married soon to the man of her dreams; her former professor back in the days of Garreg Mach.

It only made sense that he would be the man of her dreams; after all, she had molded him that way.

Once the pegging stopped, Edelgard saw a change in Byleth, one she could never imagine in any other person she had hoped to wed. The former professor had been on his best behavior, become an invaluable asset to her cause, even though he was there from the start, was as fantastic a leader in combat as he was five years ago, but most important of all, he wasn't sticking his dick in every woman he crossed paths with. Sure, he had chosen harlots such as Dorothea and Ingrid to be apart of his household, but the fact he wasn't plowing them as a victory for every fight after that morning following the battle at Grondor was fine enough for her, seeing it as nothing more than a boon to his good behavior.

“Ah, professor,” Edelgard sighed, “it will be so wonderful to have you at my side, only for myself, till death do us part.” As she stood around wearing nothing but a towel, the emperor sighed heavily, thinking about the things she could do to Byleth once the honeymoon came around.

There was, naturally, forcing him to cum inside her and breed a new heir for the next generation of rulers for Fodlan. But of course, she wasn't going to resist the opportunity to peg that manly ass once more, just to keep her lover in tow and remind him who is the bitch in regards to their marriage. Surely, the message will stay clear in his mind once it's been pounded into his buttox enough times.

Just as she was about to get into the fantasy, laying on her bed to masturbate to such dominant thoughts, Edelgard heard a knock against her door. She could recognize the way the fist tapped against the wood after spending so much time with the person. “Come in, my love!” Edelgard said in a sing-song manner.

The door opened up to reveal Byleth on the other side, his scars patched up from the previous battle with Lady Rhea that would end the five year war. His forehead was covered with a bandaged that wrapped around his head, while his cheek was patched up as well. His shirt still remained a torn mess, but she could see through the holes that those had been healed up as well, likely thanks to Manuela joining their side. “Hello, my love,” he said, stepping into the room, “I was surprised you hadn't come to see me after the battle was over.”

Edelgard smiled warmly, approaching her old professor despite the fact she wore nothing but a towel to cover her naked body. "Byleth," she sighed, running her hand over his chest and leading it down her body, "I'm so sorry, my love. I was so caught up in discussions with Claude that I didn't have the time to see if you were all right. But I did see you walking after the battle was over, so I had a feeling you weren't dead."

Byleth scoffed. "At least there's that much to be happy for."

"Come, sit with me." she insisted, holding her towel over her chest as she moved to the bed. The mercenary took a seat next to her, allowing the emperor to rest her head on his shoulder. "It's over."

"It is, isn't it?" Byleth said, running his fingers down her long white hair. Hard to think that when this all started it was only yesterday for me. And you've changed so much since then."

"I don't think I'm the only one who's changed over the course of time," Edelgard said, thinking about how much change she put into him following the Grondor fight, "as you've shown to be a strong leader to be at my side through marriage and battle."

There was a pause from Byleth, though it didn't last long. "I definitely see you as the perfect partner for me," he said, "and I have no doubts that you'll be a ruler over everything you see in Fodlan."

"You make it sound as though I intend on being a tyrant!" Edelgard said with a laugh. "You know as well as I do that my intentions are not rooted in unkind nature. Everything across Fodlan will change after today."

"I know it will." Byleth said, leaning into the emperor to peck at her neck line. Edelgard shivered, her lips curling as he was hitting some good spots across her. "After all, Fodlan will never have a more attractive ruler than you."

"Mmmph, you've learned to be such a charmer, I see." Edelgard said, running her hand over his thigh. "I hope you haven't learned that sort of chivalry from Sylvain or Ferdinand."

"Those two wouldn't even have the balls to approach you like I do." Byleth said with a smile. "Ferdie would just be caught up in his competitive nature, and Sylvain would freeze up if you even considered agreeing to a moment with him."

Edelgard laughed, her hand slowly brushing from his thigh to the crotch, obviously feeling a bulge pushing against her lover's pants. He was aroused, perhaps turned on by the sight of his ruler being in nothing more than a towel, her skin and hair still moist from the bathwater. She decided to be coy with him, at least for now, until she needed to remind him just who was in charge between them.

"Thankfully," Edelgard said, "you wouldn't see me caught dead with either of those two. Only you, my love."

"That's what I want to hear." Byleth said, his lips pecking on her skin as he trailed down her neckline. His hand reached out for Edelgard's hand, letting it slip off the towel so she could reveal her naked body to his eyes. He loved what he saw, the emperor with no clothes, reminding him of a story he had heard so many ages ago. "There was a reason I came here, you know. Obviously, to celebrate the war's end."

"Of course." Edelgard purred.

"But I thought we could start off with a light massage."

Edelgard's eyes perked up. "A massage? Can you even handle doing something like that in your current state?"

"I'm not disabled, Edelgard." Byleth laughed. "I'd have to lose my arms to lose the ability to touch you sensually.

"Very well, then," Edelgard said, "I suppose it won't hurt to feel relaxed before we get into some proper action between you and I." The emperor then crawled further back on the bed, laying on her chest while her back was exposed to her fiance. The mercenary smirked as he pulled out some oils from a pouch on his belt, removing his gloves in order to pour them on his palms.

As he lathered his hands with the liquids, Edelgard took a long whiff of the scent, humming in delight as it pleased her sense of smell. "Those seem like fantastic oils," she said, "where did you get them from?"

"That's a secret from me." Byleth said, grinning as he started to rub into Edelgard's shoulders, the oil making her skin shine for the time being. "Now, tell me if this is too hard for you."

"Mmmph, just a little lighter, please." Edelgard asked of her fiance. "I forgot just how good you are at giving a massage, Byleth. You're so tender and gentle, the way you smooth my skin out…"

"And I bet your joints are especially thankful for making sure the knots are out of your back."

"Mmm, that too." purred the emperor. Her eyes soon shut moments after that, her body growing relaxed. She had loosened up immensely thanks to the touch from her emerald haired lover, and the smell of the oils were fantastic to smell. "So very nice…"

##

As it turned out, Edelgard had fallen asleep during her massage. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked to see her surroundings…and found herself upside down.

"What the-?" Edelgard was about to look at her surroundings, only to find that her arms had been tied to her back, making it hard for her to move. As she looked up at the ceiling, she found her ankles were tied to a rope as well, which was connected by a pulley system that made her question so much about this guest house Claude let them stay in. Her body was naked as well, with more rope tying her up in a shibari style wrap that she recalled Petra being so fond of back home in Brigid.

"What is going on here?!" Edelgard barked. Her struggling caused her to spin around enough that she could see just who was holding the rope that kept her in the air. "Byleth?!"

"Hello, my lover." Byleth said, bowing to the emperor with a smug smile on his lips. "Did you have a pleasant nap?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" she growled. "Untie me this instance! You have no reason to leave me hanging in the air like this! Unless…" Even in her panic, Edelgard paused, thinking matters over enough that the mercenary could see the shift in her gears mid-thought. "You aren't trying usurp my power, are you? Byleth, do you DARE wish to claim my throne as emperor of not only Adrestia but Fodlan as a whole?"

The former professor chuckled, shaking his head. "Your imagination's vivid, Edelgard, I'll give you that. But no, you'll be fine as the ruler across Fodlan, and I don't intend to interfere in whatever politics are going to be yours moving forward. But, there's one place I'm still not content with you being in charge of."

"And just what is that?" Edelgard asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"The bedroom, of course. I let you have your fun ordering me around and making me your bitch, but now that you have all of Fodlan to look over, do you really expect yourself to have the time to take charge of myself?"

"Byleth, you're being ridiculous." Edelgard noted. "Guards! Guards, come here at once!"

"They're not going to hear you." Byleth pointed out. "I let them have the night off to play a little poker. But I do have someone here to lend me a hand."

"And just who would…oh no." Edelgard said, putting the connections together rather quickly.

"You can come in now, girls." Byleth shouted to the other side of the door. Once it crept open, Edelgard was in shock to see Dorothea, Ingrid, and Shamir, one of the church's turncoats during the war, walking in with red lingerie. While Dorothea was the only one with a wicked grin on her lips, the other two were as stoic as could be, although even the Adrestian emperor expected that much from them.

"Okay, Dorothea and Ingrid I could understand," Edelgard said, "But what reason does Shamir have in being here? I didn't think you had the hots for HER!"

Shamir shrugged. "I'm just getting paid for this," she admitted, "No real interest in Byleth otherwise. I just thought it'd be an easy payday."

Staring at her former classmate, Edelgard said, plain as day, "Et tu, Dorothea?"

"Come now, Edelgard," Dorothea said, acting as if she were the bubbly young songstress from five years ago, "How could I resist getting my hands on that scrumptious little body?" She held her hands out to make a grabbing motion at the emperor, much to the disgust of the former Blue Lion.

"Can we please not do that?" Ingrid asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was hoping we were taking what's basically a nonconsensual situation a bit more seriously."

"Right, and that's why you're here?" Shamir asked, her eyes shut as she folded her arms.

"Fuck no!" Ingrid shouted. "I still owe Edelgard some punishment for keeping the professor away from me after Grondor! Do you think anyone ELSE is going to have a dick like that?!"

"What about Raphael?" suggested Dorothea.

"I'm pretty sure that guy doesn't know what a penis is because his mind's connected to his stomach." Ingrid sighed. "But could you imagine?"

"Here you are, ladies," Byleth said, lowering the rope Edelgard hung from, "bon appetit."

The three manage to help Edelgard out of the knot that held her ankles up, allowing the emperor to kick her feet up to try and slip out of her current predicament. But three women on one, even if she were much tougher than any of them, were able to hold onto her until they flipped her right side up. They pushed the emperor over to the bed, causing Edelgard to stumble as her knees bumped into the mattress.

As the trio of ladies positioned Edelgard so that her knees were bent and her ass was raised in the air, Byleth licked his lips happily. One way or another, he was going to be in for quite a show.

As the former professor took a seat, he kept his eyes glued to the action, watching as his bride to be squirmed atop the bed, trying to escape while Dorothea patted her pillow backside gently. Even the slightest touch seemed to bother the naked Edelgard, who was unable to properly free herself due to the bindings. Shamir was even smart enough to use the rope from her previous hanging to tie her knees together, just to make sure the white haired woman remained in her position.

"How does that feel, your highness?" Shamir asked, running her gloved hand up Edelgard's thigh before reaching her pussy. "Are you liking it? Because I think you are. Look at how wet the emperor of Adrestia is, getting tied up by three lesser women than her." She pressed her fingers over the woman's snatch, the juices splashing about as a result.

"S-stop that!" Edelgard ordered, to no avail. "Cease that at once, you former church loyalist!"

Shamir scoffed. "Right, like the money your mercenary offered wasn't good enough." she said, flipping her purple hair back. "Even Rhea couldn't afford to keep me around for that much."

With the emperor distracted by the sniper, Ingrid climbed onto the bed, seating herself before Edelgard as she scooted her crotch close to her face. "Let's see how you deal with being forced to eat my cunt, you Adrestian witch!" she growled, shoving the ruler's face into her snatch.

Edelgard tried to wiggle away, but with Ingrid's stubborn nature she was held close to her pussy, her nose and lips getting smothered in fluids as they escaped the blonde's folds. Her mouth was partly coated as a result, resembling the way her back was being oiled when Byleth gave her a massage.

It was then Edelgard had to wonder if Byleth put something in those oils to make her pass out like she had. While she was extremely relaxed, she couldn't have possibly been so far gone that she wouldn't have noticed her fiance tying her up and dangling her off the ground. At least the blood had stopped rushing to her head after that.

Edelgard yelped, almost biting down on Ingrid's folds as Shamir shoved her fingers inside her snatch, rubbing away with such aggression as she intended to wear the emperor down through means of making her cum. "Let's see how you like that, your highness!" Shamir shouted, her glove growing wet as the fluids continued to trickle down her fingers. Dorothea watched on as her longtime friend was getting reamed by the sniper and her digits, making her wonder if she was just as good at fingering as she was with shooting an arrow.

Wanting to get in on the fun, Dorothea knelt atop Edelgard, resting her bubbly butt atop her back as she leaned towards her ass. The songstress licked her lips as she grew close to the unoccupied asshole, finding it rather delicious, especially with the angle the emperor had been forced into by them. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth, saliva strings already formed on her teeth to her taste buds as she was watering for that ass which she had wanted so long ago.

Edelgard screamed as her ass was tapped into by Dorothea's tongue, unable to see just what was happening behind her, other than someone sitting atop her body. The songstress hummed in delight through her opened lips, the tongue lashing away at the entrance to the emperor's rectum. Though she tried to command her ally off of her, she was unable to convey much in words or actions, thanks to Ingrid holding her by her scalp in order to force her to eat her pussy.

"Come on Edelgard, you bitch, dig in!" Ingrid shouted, her cheeks turning a rosy red as she grew aroused by the face of the Adrestian Empire rubbing against her crotch. "Eat my pussy, you tramp! You're going to love it!"

Shamir couldn't help but cackle, amused by the way the former Blue Lion was torturing Edelgard. If ahe weren't careful enough, it may end up being a situation where she waterboards the emperor, and considered an assassination attempt. Still, the sniper was having her own fun, as her fingers had bent inside the snatch, hooking against a rather spongy area within the royal muff.

"Knock that…olllph!" Edelgard tried to shout at Shamir, only for Ingrid to force her back down into her snatch. The emperor's legs trembled beneath her as the sniper continued to bring her to the edge of climax, using her fingers to create friction inside her. All the while Dorothea was surprisingly the most gentle, her tongue lashing away at her anus while she gently patted away at her cheeks.

Ingrid began to buck against Edelgard's face, the nose of the noble slipping against the blonde's folds. The knight grinned wickedly as she felt the stimulation against her crotch, her juices dripping out more profusely. The emperor's face was now coated with her lubrication, with the hopes to leave her a humiliated mess as they treated her as Byleth wanted them to.

"Yeah, does that feel good, you slut? You bitch on an emperor?" Ingrid asked, heaving air between her teeth. "I might have sided with you because of the professor, but that doesn't mean I can forgive you over Dimitri."

"He was going mad from-RRRRFGH!" Edelgard growled, almost biting down on Ingrid once more after Shamir delivered a few hard slaps to her pussy before slipping her fingers back inside. The emperor twitched among her bindings, trying once more to escape as she was being brought to the brink of a climax by so much stimulation. Her eyes rolled back, barely incapable of holding back as she was coming so close to cumming.

"Mmm, Edelgard, your ass is so lovely." Dorothea said, teasing her rectum with her fingertip. "If only you let me have the chance to play with it all those years ago." Edelgard naturally couldn't say anything, as she was not only getting close to a release, but Ingrid had practically forced her face against her body, the juices dripping more rapidly onto her chin and the sheets.

"Just a little more…" Shamir said to herself, picking up the pace as her fingers slid into the emperor. Edelgard gasped loudly as the sniper went knuckle deep inside her snatch, pushing as far in as she could while taking a moment to enjoy the lewd noises her former enemy was making. As soon as her back arched, the purple haired woman knew just when to pull out, and gave her digits a quick zip out of the royal muff before she could get hit.

Edelgard screamed against Ingrid's pussy, creating vibrations against her folds that excited the knight while she was just about to release. The emperor squirted hard as a result of Shamir's efforts, with even Byleth being impressed by how far the stream of lubrication could travel. The white haired woman quivered underneath Dorothea, almost losing her balance under the songstress as she remained seated while her tongue fondled the royal ass.

Edelgard's eyes rolled back, her breath panting against Ingrid even as her hips pushed hard against her face. She was worn down from such a release, she thought she was going to end up passing out as a result. But she could see Byleth's face from here, smirking like a fox as he was entertained by her sexual torture, and knew she couldn't give up just yet. She had to remind him who was in charge between them.

"What's wrong, princess?" Ingrid asked in a mocking tone. "Are you down for the count already? Prepared to give up?"

"You want me to eat you out…?" Edelgard asked, her voice deep as she glared at the Fharghus blonde. "Let's see how well you fare against my tongue, then." The emperor lashed away hard against Ingrid, watching her face contort as she began to feast on her folds. Her tongue managed to slip up the canal, catching the knight off guard heavily while causing her to let go of her grip on the woman's white locks.

"So she's a fighter even in the sack." Shamir chuckled. Turning to the mercenary, she said, "You really know how to pick them, Byleth."

"Heh, I forgot how she can get when she's cornered sometimes." Byleth said, admitting to a flaw in his plan for revenge. Still, he was having some enjoyment, stroking his cock as he saw the desperation in his fiancee, fighting off the women that he found equally attractive as her.

“Okay, you wanna go there, right?” Ingrid said with a grin. “Come on, you royal slut, show me how good you can eat me out. Really get in there and suck on my cunt!” Edelgard stood to do that much, making sure that she caught the clit between her teeth and tongue. The added stimulation made the blonde knight moan, her head tilting back as she continued to force herself into the face of the Adrestian Empire. The way she took to performing cunnilingus on the former Blue Lion was outstanding, almost on the level of what Byleth had done to her quite a few moons back. Given their relationship status between the emperor and the mercenary, it wouldn't quite surprise her if one learned the best technique from the other.

“Oh, goddess...” Ingrid moaned, her cheeks burning red. “She's actually doing pretty good. She's...oh, geez! Her tongue is...swirling away inside me?”

“Really now?” Dorothea asked, refraining from biting her finger with intrigue. “Well, I guess I'll have to see if Edie can do that for me once you're done.”

“You're sure you want that?” Shamir asked, nudging her head at Ingrid as she grew louder from the method Edelgard was taking. “I'm pretty sure she's damn near close to a meltdown.”

“Totally worth it.” Dorothea assured the sniper.

Edelgard continued to leer at the lancer, seeing her cunning expression change to one she had seen before, just following the little party Byleth threw following the battle of Grondor. She should have figured that Ingrid was so easy to turn on, with that overly serious knight persona being nothing more than a facade to hide her true nature. She thought herself the dominant one of any sexual encounter, but the emperor was proving otherwise.

“Oh goddess! Goddess! Fuck! Fuck...AHHNNNNNNNHHHH!” Ingrid growled through her teeth, holding Edelgard close as her juices sprayed from her snatch. The emperor found herself almost drowning in the sexual substance as the blonde squirt her fluids into her face, making a moist mess of the bed sheets they laid on top of. Shamir stared on, still unimpressed, while Dorothea had already slipped off her panties, fondling her own snatch while she bit her lower lip. The songstress loved the sight of Edelgard getting spritzed, but not as much as she loved Ingrid's face during an orgasm.

Ingrid collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as she stared up at the ceiling. Her body quivered for a good three seconds after completing her climax, while Edelgard managed to shift herself back upright even as her arms and legs were still tied up. “Well now,” Edelgard said, turning to face the other two and Byleth, “which one of you is looking to face me next?”

“I think that'll be me,” Dorothea said voluntarily, stepping on top of the bed, “but trust me when I say there's a different face that you'll be going against.”

“What does that even me-HRGKH!” Before she could finish the question, Edelgard found herself pushed straight into the songstress's buttox, with Dorothea forcing her to eat her ass. Byleth snorted loudly at the sudden nature of the action, slapping at his knee while Shamir sighed in shame.

“Don't you just love having my ass in your face, Edie?” Dorothea hummed, forcing the entrance to her rectal cavity against the emperor's mouth. “I bet it tastes really good. I'm not sure, never shared a kiss with someone that ate it out myself. But I hear a lot of boys singing its praises after they have a few licks.”

“Unbelievable.” Shamir groaned.

Once more, Edelgard struggled to get out of her predicament, trying her best to pull back from the shapely ass of the harlot singer. Dorothea bent over slightly, repositioning her so that her rectum could meet with the flaring nostrils of the emperor. She giggled as she heard her old friend gagging on the sudden aroma that entered her nose, her eyes rolling back from the foul stench. And yet it aroused her somewhat, though she couldn't quite understand just what reasons there could be behind that reasoning.

“How are you enjoying this?” Shamir asked, taking a seat on the arm rest of the chair Byleth sat in. “I mean I like punishing Edelgard as much as the next person, but I gotta admit this is rather cruel and unusual.”

“Not by my standards.” Byleth grinned. “Bedroom rules are different from Adrestian rules.”

“...Riiight...” Shamir said, finding it isn't even worth the energy to question that logic.

Dorothea licked her lips as she smiled pleasantly, enjoying the humiliation she was pushing on her old friend. While Edelgard soon warmed up to her eating away at her ass, she could hear groans of disgust, although she had no reason to; the songstress cleaned up after herself, after all. But the tongue was incredible, especially as it injected itself within her anal cavirty, making her swoon like so many men before had been able to do. Shamir could swear she saw fireworks going off around her mind, as if she was in love with what the emperor was doing to her backside.

Edelgard was soon done playing around, making good use of the opportunity presented to her when Dorothea bent over too far. The emperor removed her tongue from the songstress's ass, jabbing it through her vaginal folds and pushing around inside her canal. The Black Eagle gasped at the sudden force placed inside her, with the tongue swirling around her walls and gathering up the juices that were coming down. While she wouldn't exactly admit it aloud, her old friend had a much sweeter pussy than what Ingrid offered her.

“Goddess, yes...” Dorothea whimpered, her legs trembling beneath her. “She's such a good pussy eater, professor. I see why you'd choose her as a bride over me.” She squeaked, the sound muffled only by the way she bit down on her lower lip, unable to stand for much longer. The battle with Rhea had worn herself and the other girls down, and they didn't quite have the stamina the emperor did, or at least now they know. But at least in Dorothea's case, she found it worth it to be brought to climax by such skill rather than force her old friend into a submissive state where her mind became broken.

As Dorothea bent over to allow Edelgard the best access possible, her breasts dangled from her chest, bouncing around while the nipples slowly freed themselves from the cups of her bra. Her tongue was dangling out of her mouth, breathing heavily while strands of saliva still connected from her tongue to her teeth, lips, and the roof of her mouth. Her body was slowly growing covered in sweat, while the other two could see what they assumed to be a mix of saliva and lubrication dangling from Edelgard's chin.

“Yes, Edelgard, you're so good! Please my pussy! Yes! Goddess, yes! Mmm, I haven't felt like this since Manuela warmed me up before that one show...”

Shamir sighed. She lacked any words to say in that regard.

Not long after that, Edelgard found herself drenched yet again in the vaginal fluids of a woman, this time Dorothea. The starlet raised her voice high, singing in an operatic note rather than a regular orgasmic moan. Typical of her nature, of course. The fluids hit against the emperor's face, dripping down her chin and trickling to her body from there. Her skin was coated in the songstress's juices, all while she remained kneeling in the substance as it was absorbed into the sheets.

Dorothea lost her balance, with Shamir having to catch her before she landed skull first into the floor. “Two down,” Shamir said, sitting the worn out songstress against the footboard, “one to go.”

Edelgard smirked, despite heavy breathing and being coated in juices of all kinds. “And what chance do you think you stand against me, sniper?” she asked. “You feel you're able to best me in sexual combat?”

“Nah, but you're still a challenge I'm looking forward to.” Shamir admitted, cracking her neck from side to side. “But let's make it much more interesting than it already is, hm?” She used a knife hidden in her bra to cut the ropes off of Edelgard's body, frightening the emperor at first. With her limbs now free from her bindings, the white haired woman was ready for a true tussel, until Shamir lunged herself atop the ruler.

“What is the meaning of this?” Edelgard growled. “Are you challenging me to a figh-...oh...” Her eyes widened as she found the sniper's crotch up against hers, her own leg raised while Shamir knelt on top of the other. “Oh, I see now.”

“I bet you do.” Shamir said, bucking her hips against the ruler's. Her pussy glided against the white haired woman's thigh, rubbing her lubrication onto the skin with every thrust she made against her adversary's body. Their folds slapped together with every forward movement the sniper made, hearing light moans escaping Edelgard's mouth.

“Okay, that's not fair...” Edelgard complained, her face turning red from the attention the grinding brought to her snatch. “You took me by surprise, that's all.”

“Kind of the whole point, right?” Shamir asked with a grin. She held the emperor's leg up on her shoulder, although occasionally looking at her foot. She grew curious how the woman would react if she were to play with her sole, although she couldn't imagine much would come from it, depending on her own interests.

Shamir decided to go for it, pressing her tongue on the sole of Edelgard's foot and running it across. The emperor shivered underneath, which caused her to shiver enough that it made friction against the sniper's crotch. Shamir was amused with the reaction, deciding to egg Edelgard on further, all while Byleth remained pleased with all he was seeing. Her purple hair was starting to grow damp from the sweat she was getting from doing all the hard work, but it was worth it to watch the ruler of the Adrestian Empire squirming underneath her.

“Let go of my foot!” Edelgard said, being as commanding as she could to hide the begging nature for Shamir to stop. “That...hngh...that is an order!”

“Right, like I'm gonna stop just because you say so.” Shamir scoffed, her tongue brushing against the toes next. “Remember who paid me the big bucks here, kid. If he wants me to wear you down, I'm not gonna back down from the chance.”

“Then may this be a most epic battle.” Edelgard catapulted her upper body off the bed, meeting Shamir face to face as she tried to take as much control of the situation as she could. The emperor heaved her breath against the sniper's face, putting as much effort into her hips to counteract the hard thrusts being made by the purple haired archer. She could see the anger in the former member of the Knights of Seiros, her eyes beaming with fury as if daring to challenge her was meant to be unheard of.

Taking her up on the matter, Shamir made sure to drive more of an impact into Edelgard's crotch, attempting to get her further aroused until she's capable of a second orgasm. The emperor leered back, lifting her leg from the sniper's grasp to keep it from any further lashings of the tongue. And of course, Byleth watched on with great interest, waiting to see just how the scenario plays out. The mercenary could see the juices splashing as the two came together, getting their crotches and stomachs wet. It made it much easier for the both of them to slide against the other, which eventually happened.

Both women were grunting loud as their folds were rubbing together, the juices lubing them up for more aggressive scissoring. Neither one looked as though they were willing to back down, a challenge to behold, for sure. Even Byleth felt a tense nature between his fiancee and the sniper, as if there was concern that this could break their bodies if they weren't careful enough.

After enough intense hip thrusting, the lewd battle came to its inevitable conclusion, a climax to be sure. Their fluids blasted against one another as they cried out in blissful agony, the sheets growing more damp with every passing second. Shamir quivered heavily from the explosion, while Edelgard seemed tame in comparison, but the tensed up nature of her body told Byleth that it still managed to hit her rather hard.

When the orgasm died down, the mercenary saw his fiancee and the sniper breathing heavily, wondering who was going to collapse first. Edelgard had a most exhausted expression, her eyes glazed over while her mouth hung open, with Shamir grinning as if she was confident she had won. “Heh...how does that feel...bitch...?” The purple haired woman then collapsed, falling to her back as the emperor looked on with a victorious smile.

“Was that all you had, my dear?” Edelgard asked, turning her attention to her former professor. “Just three bimbos that you felt could last longer than me? Look at them all, one squirt and they dropped like flies. Are you expecting to do better?” Byleth stood up out of his chair, with his cock pointed at the Adrestian Emperor.

“I think we both know the answer to that question.” Byleth said, crawling onto the bed. He pushed his hand against Edelgard's chest, removing the remainder of his clothes after she fell to her back. As she stared at his schlong, the emperor couldn't help but cackle, thinking about how amusing it was that Seiros hadn't thought to try and take his manhood. Perhaps then they could truly see who was more deserving to be in charge between them.

Byleth didn't even bother to let his fiancee suck on his cock, figuring that her pussy had already been lubricated enough times that he could slip through with ease. As his shaft entered the folds, Edelgard groaned with her eyes rolling back in her head. It worked much better for her than Shamir's fingers, stretching out her canal to fit the girth that he was packing.

“Yeah, you still like how it feels, don't you?” Byleth asked, rocking his hips against her body, with his tip pressing into the cervix repeatedly. He could see in Edelgard's eyes that she was looking to try something on him, although it was hard for her to do so just yet, given how worn down she was from the recent string of fun. True, she was still conscious, but her body needed a slight bit of time before she could try to exact her revenge on him.

Byleth wasn't concerned with that, just making sure right from the start that she knew who was in charge between them. He didn't even start with a slow and relaxing method, instead giving his hips the hardest thrusts into her body, watching Edelgard gasp with every impactful bump he made into her body.

"You think you're going to take me out? Need I remind you who was the one plowing you last time this came up?" Once she regained her second wind, Edelgard managed to push her legs into Byleth's chest, forcing the mercenary onto his back. Having the higher ground now, Edelgard squatted down on his cock, her ass dropping hard with the same force her fiance had been putting into his efforts.

This time, the Adrestian royal made sure to pin her lover's arms to the bed, so that he didn't try to get an advantage over her once more. "Don't think you can escape me now, my love!" Edelgard said, grinning down at the distraught Byleth. "I hold the key to keeping this relationship together, and only I know what makes it work!"

Byleth bided his time, letting his emperor have her fun until his cock began to throb. Before he could be made to release his seed within her womb, the mercenary had a chuckle. "Do you think I don't know my way out of any situation?" he asked, a smile on his lips. "Just something to remember, Edelgard, of all the lovers I've had, you're still the shortest, and the lightest."

Edelgard shrieked as her fiance pivoted his weight, getting her on her back once more. This time, she was quick to roll around, getting on her hands and knees to back out of the situation. But Byleth grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, his hips thrusting hard into her backside.

"You dastard!" Edelgard groaned, feeling the full force of the emerald haired man and his powerful thrusts. She spent some time like that, with Byleth grabbing her arms and pulling back to ensure she wouldn't dare try any further silly stuff.

When she was growing close to climax, Edelgard finally had the strength to kneel upright, with her head bashing into her lover's chin. As Byleth paused to rub his sudden injury, Edelgard managed to roll him over his shoulder after grabbing his neck, forcing him to sit in front of her. "Perhaps we should see how your ass is still feeling, shall we?"

Byleth barked as the emperor injected her fingers up his ass, rubbing over the prostate to arouse him into potential submission. His eyes rolled back as he clenched his teeth together, trembling as her fingernails clawed into the canal. He swore that he could see the smile on her face, thinking she was clever in her deceit. But he still had many more tricks up his sleeve.

Basically, the two went on like this, exchanging moments of power over and over, until sunrise finally came.

When a new dawn finally arrived over Fodlan and the now former Alliance territory, Edelgard and Byleth were worn down and exhausted, having made one another cum multiple times, yet still remaining awake. Neither was willing to concede, even when it came to something as simple as the balance of power in their relationship.

"Truce?" Byleth finally asked.

"Truce?! After all we had gone through?" Edelgard said, her head shooting up off the mattress."

"Yes, exactly as I just said." Byleth chuckled. He rolled onto his side, taking a moment to survey the mess they had made of the bed, all while looking at the other three girls to see that they had managed to sleep through their night long romp. "Let's be honest, Edelgard, we were made for each other. If we could last this long and not give up on each other, there's no point in trying to clamor for dominance."

"I suppose you're right." Edelgard sighed, letting her head drop back down on the bed. "It was fun, of course, seeing you change your attitude for the risk of not letting your ass be pegged again."

"Can we please not go there?" Byleth grumbled, much to Edelgard's amusement. "Let's at least try to make things fair between us, of course. And at the very least, all in asking for is one night a week with one of them." He naturally pointed to the slumbering bodies of Dorothea, Ingrid, and Shamir.

"Well, they did do their best to prove their worth against me." The emperor confessed. "I'll allow you that, so long as I get to play with your ass every other moon."

"Agreed. What else should we negotiate…?"

To the former Alliance leader spying outside the room, it was rather amusing that of all the romance found in war, these two treated their relationship as if it were a government. "Ah, love." Claude sighed to himself, finally walking away from his morning entertainment.

##

When the troops finally arrived back in Enbarr, Byleth and Edelgard were greeted with open arms, the people gathering in excitement as if a parade had formed. And it may as well have; those who survived the five year turmoil were walking into the capitol as heroes of the country, finally reuniting Fodlan as one once more.

With the emperor and her fiance strolling in on a chariot, the people were thrilled to see their ruler come back victorious. What they couldn't see from the distance was the clenched teeth and embarrassed gaze, her movement strained somewhat.

"Darling Byleth," Edelgard said through her teeth, "was it not possible to wait just ten minutes until we arrived at the palace?"

Byleth laughed. "You're the emperor here," he reminded her, "you could have told everyone to wait before we entered the city."

His snark was met with the heel of her boot into his foot, the mercenary yelping from the pain. Edelgard returned her foot back to herself, placing the heel in the still growing puddle of cum that was seeping down her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I post updates for stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
